La cazavampiros
by Willow Malfoy
Summary: Despues de que Ron pierde su alma no hay quien lo detenga... y esa es la lección que Cathy Anderson aprendera... por las malas. crossover con BtVS 2°chapter


La Cazavampiros 

**Por**: 

Willow Malfoy 

~*~*~

**SUMMARY**: Muchos años han pasado desde que Hermione descubrió que era una Cazavampiros, pero ahora que el fin ya esta cerca y la agobian los problemas, tendrá que luchar con toda su valentía y esforzarse por no rendirse. *crossover con BtVS* 

**NOTA**: Todo el prologo esta contado por Hermione, pero el resto de la historia será en tercera persona.

~*~*~

**Paralelos de personajes y Lugares:**

**Buffy Summers**: Hermione Granger

**Xander Harris**: Harry Potter

**Willow Rosemberg**: Ginny Weasley

Ángel / Ángelus: Ron Weasley 

**Spike / William**: Draco Malfoy

**Rupert Giles**: Remus Lupin

**Tara MaClay**: Nimphadora Tonks

**Anya / Anyanka**: Luna Lovegood

**Kennedy**: Parvati Patil

**Drusilla**: Pansy Parkinson

**Dawn Summers**: Samantha Granger (p. inventado n__n)

**Warren**: Peter Pettigrew

**Jonathan**: Neville Longbottom

**Andrew**: Dean Thomas

**Faith**: Bellatrix Lestrange

**Principal Wood**: Severus Snape

**El Primero**: Lord Voldemort 

**Los Traidores y Uber-Vamps**: Mortifagos

**Caleb**: Lucius

**Cordelia**: Cho Chang

**Riley Finn**: Viktor Krum

**Oz**: Justin Finn-Fletchey

**Amy**: Hanna Abott

**Darla**: Lavender Brown

**Joyce Summers**: Anne Granger

**Jenny Calendar**: Catherine Anderson (p. inventado again xP) 

**Bronze**: Las Tres Escobas

**Bar de demonios**: La cabeza de cerdo

**Sunnydale**: Hogsmeade

**Caja Mágica**: Tienda de magia de Remus

**La iniciativa**: El Ministerio de magia  

~*~*~

**PROLOGO**

"En cada generación nace una elegida, ella sola tendrá es poder para enfrentar a los vampiros y las fuerzas del mal. Ella es la cazavampiros".-

Está frase la escuche cuando apenas tenia 16 años. Cuando por fin supe que era yo esa elegida. No lo acepte así como así. Fue difícil. Es decir, un día tu vida gira en 180 grados y te dicen que la salvación del mundo depende de ti... no es algo que se acepta fácilmente.

Recuerdo perfectamente como comenzó todo...

Fue una mañana de septiembre del 1996. Estaba empezando mi curso en Hogwarts cuando supe que Remus Lupin seria bibliotecario. Me emociono la idea, obviamente dado que Lupin había sido mi profesor predilecto. 

El segundo día de clases fui a la biblioteca y allí lo escuche.

-En cada generación...

Lo mire extrañada sin saber que decir... y de forma abrupta tuve que enfrentarme a mis deberes de cazadora.

Al principio me costo acostumbrarme e incluso mis notas bajaron considerablemente, pero Harry y Ginny me ayudaron muchísimo. 

Mi madre, Anne, aun no sabia nada de mi condición y era muy difícil inventar excusas... ah sí!, mamá vivía en Hogsmeade y por eso, debía ir a mi casa todos los días como en una escuela muggle normal... a Ginny le sucedía lo mismo.

Se deben extrañar el hecho de que no mencione a Ron... pues el pelirrojo en cuestión no empezó el año con nosotros y según su hermana estaba enfermo y siempre que íbamos a visitarlos Molly y Arthur decían que no se sentía bien u otras excusas. No me llamo la atención mayormente hasta que más o menos en diciembre me preocupo muchísimo su desaparición. Así que, una noche mientras patrullaba, lo vi. Era Ron. Era un vampiro.

Me costo tragarme su historia.

Ron había sido mordido, sorprendentemente, por Lavender Brown, su ex-novia. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había mucho problema siendo vampiro en Hogwarts... la única luz solar entraba por las ventanas del Gran Comedor y, la verdad es que apenas había visto a Lavender por allí. El punto es que Ron se escapo de casa y salió a asesinar humanos como todos los vampiros. Ginny no nos dijo porque pensó que nos preocuparíamos demasiado. 

Mientras Ron asesinaba sin piedad, mordió a Pansy Parkinson, quien se volvió una vampira media loca. 

También debo recalcar que Ron mordió a una muchacha gitana muy importante en su aldea... por esta razón los aldeanos lo persiguieron y le devolvieron su alma, para que así, esté sufriera y sintiera remordimientos por cada persona que había matado.

Así, Ron volvió a nuestras vidas.

Al tiempo después, yo y Ron comenzamos a salir. La situación fue extraña pero lo amaba.

A mediados de esa época, el asunto se complico. Tuve a mi primer enemigo poderoso: El Maestro. Sucedieron muchas cosas en la lucha contra él e incluso Cho Chang se unió a mi grupo de amigos... fue mi primera situación realmente grave.

Luche contra él... y lo vencí.

~*~*~

1997.

Regrese de mis merecidas vacaciones con mi papá (divorciado de mamá) en Nueva York. Al llegar, nuevamente comencé con mi vida rutinaria de entrenamiento con Lupin, clases, mis idas a las tres escobas y las excusas con mamá.

Unos días después llegó una profesora sustituta, Catherine Anderson, era muy guapa y, al parecer, Lupin cayo ante sus encantos.

Y hablando de romance, Ginny comenzó una "relación" con Justin Finn-Fletchey... lo pongo entre comillas porque el chico aun no quería empezar nada con la pelirroja, y una de sus principales razones era que no estaba lista y que tal vez aun seguía enamorada de Harry.

Al poco tiempo descubrimos que Justin era hombre lobo. Y en esa ocasión el romance de ambos muchachos inició. 

Este año también enfrente a la temible pareja de vampiros: Draco y Pansy. 

Suena extraño que diga temible, pero lo eran. Ambos.

Supe que Ron me había ocultado el hecho de que "Draco-vamp" existía y sobre todo de que ellos había sido medio aliados en matanza.

En fin, me enfrente a la pareja pero no los vencí. Pero Draco quedo muy mal... incluso en silla de ruedas.

Días antes de mi cumpleaños numero 17... me acosté con Ron. Saben lo que quiero decir Ø__ØU  Pero la cuestión no fue como me lo había imaginado. La maldición gitana traía más sorpresas... si Ron tenia un momento de felicidad, perdería su alma y seria malvado nuevamente.

_CONTINUARA..._

~*~*~

Espero les haya gustado n__n ah! Un dato: había un fic llamado "Hermione, la cazavampiros" (no se si aun estará on line) pero mi fic no tiene relación alguna con esté otro, ok?

BYE & KISSES

R/R


End file.
